left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chainsaw
Someone should put up any gameplay videos of the Chainsaw in action as soon as any become available. At least a link would be good. TheCreaturenator16 21:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Um... Chainsaw is a normal melee weapon with limited ammo. Note that it only uses ammo when clicking! If you hold it down this thing can kill a witch before you get hit with it at all-- 03:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC). Where in gods name would you carry that while not using it!? --Crowbar 22:32, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe on your back? or, maybe its a heavy weapon, likea propane tank or gas can. Like, you can have a primary weapon, pistols, and carry the chainsaw, then when you switch weapons, you drop it, but can pick it up again. aw, sorry, 4got to sign my above comment. that was me.--Supermutantslayer450 22:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :No, it's going to be just like all the others. It occupies the same slot as pistols, so you can carry either pistols or a melee weapon. You carry it on your back and hold your main weapon, then switch them out. Hope that helps! TheCreaturenator16 22:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, he's kind of pointing out it would be ridiculous for someone to go around with a Chainsaw on their back while running and jumping and shooting zombies. DeathBlade182 02:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::But this game is ridiculous. It's awesome! TheCreaturenator16 02:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) What I want to know about the chainsaw is: how is the main attack gonna work? Is it gonna be like gears of war where u gotta completly saw em before moving, cuase in a horde attack or even just a few zombie's rushing that would be impossible to pull off, with taking substantial damage. Or is it like the flash game The Last Stand 2 and u hold the fire trigger/key down and the character revs the chainsaw, it starts using gas, and any zombie that touches it takes the damage. --Just Some Guy720 06:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) if it stays like it is in the gameplay, its like any other CC weapon; you hold it, and when you attack, you just thrust it forward, and that killls or hurrts anything in front of it.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea of The Last Stand type chainsaw, which seems to lend itself better to the ammo concept in the chainsaw. Besides, it's perfectly resonable to think that you would rev it and hold it out in front of you. Furthermore, the one video we have of it seems to support my theory. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 04:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The Chainsaw is the only melee weapon with a magazine, if that's what you want to call it, the magazine lasts about 60 seconds if constantly running around with it going. You can kill the witch if you hit her with it. You will startle her but she will keep getting stunned wont be able to do anything about it. The Chainsaw hits about every half second and does about 100 damage a hit, so you could waste a tank with it easily (on normal). Well I mean if he doesn't beat you to death first. Themanwiththeplan 00:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : You can kill both wandering and prone Witches with a chainsaw in Easy and Normal (tested) without even aiming it at her head. It takes less than 2 seconds and often you barely even startle her. I dont know about advanced or expert but you can definately kill her. I've killed wandering witches in hordes without even noticing her by swinging the chainsaw around. 06:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Nice Pic! That picture with Ellis holding the chainsaw is the funniest pic ever! So yeah theres ellis with the chainsaw, look zombies surounding him! And Rochelle pooring some gas in thats normal and.....What? Oh HA HA the Jockey is playing guess who with Coach! --Kirby888 23:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... hmm... that chainsaw is blue... not red or yellow.... Curious Crowbar 05:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Chainsaw a Special tier? Should we put the chainsaw to the other special tier weapons, i mean it seem like all special tier weapons cannot be refilled.... like the nade, the m60 or the chainsaw. DXXXVIII 20:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DPS?? You stated that the Chainsaw deals 100 per 0.1 second (so 1000 per 1 second)? Does that mean it would really kill an Easy Tank (3000) in 3 seconds, impossible! I tried on gameplay that an easy Tank takes as much as 5-6 chainsaw seconds before dying KevzMarz 04:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC)